1. Field of the Invention
An electrically-powered recirculating-ball steering gear assembly for steering a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such electrically-powered recirculating-ball steering gear assemblies include a worm shaft extending along an axis and having a worm groove extending helically to establish a worm section. The worm shaft has a first end section and a second end section extending from opposite ends of the worm section. A first drive system is in driving engagement with the first end section of the worm shaft and a second drive system is included for providing a steering force in response to a secondary steering input. One such assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,252, but the two drive systems in series upstream of the worm require complex engineering to provide two separate drives extending axially to the worm section.